A floor cleaning apparatus of this type configured, for example, as a scrubbing suction machine, generally comprises, in addition to the aforementioned features, a drivable cleaning tool to detach dirt from the floor surface to be cleaned, for example a brush roller or a disc brush. Moreover, the floor cleaning apparatus typically comprises a reservoir tank for cleaning liquid to be applied to the floor surface, for example water, to which a cleaning chemical can be added to increase the cleaning effect. The mixture of cleaning liquid and detached dirt, the dirty liquid, can be received from the floor surface by means of the dirt collection device and transferred into the dirty liquid tank, for example under the action of a suction unit of the floor cleaning apparatus. Once the work has ended, the dirty liquid can be discharged from the dirty liquid tank by way of an outlet. It may be found, in this case, that dirt remains in the dirty liquid tank.
An object of the present invention is to provide a floor cleaning apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset, which can be handled in a more user-friendly manner.